


SEVENTH HEAVEN

by CleoNut



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoNut/pseuds/CleoNut
Summary: An sadist Alpha bought an inexperienced Omega to be part of Seventh Heaven, a place where you can get anything you want and make your darkest fantasies come true... if you don't fall in love first.Cover: LauHan01Correction: Lucarat17Registered in Safe Creative with code 2008285146121All rights reserved
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Lee Chan | Dino/Yoon Jeonghan, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 13





	SEVENTH HEAVEN

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is Cleo. I will be uploading the Seventh Heaven chapters once a week. I hope you enjoy it, and sorry for the typos.

The orphanage had been his home for as long as Jeonghan could remember. He never knew his parents, and when he asked about them, he had a simply answer:

“They didn’t love you”. 

Since then, Jeonghan grown up thinking he was an not loved child. That was the main reason for his low self-esteem, and his shyness. His delicate appearance didn't help him either. The older kids were always teasing him, and called him "doll" because of his golden hair and beautiful face. The only friend he knew was Junhui, a boy with slanted eyes, a couple of years older, who had cared for him and protected him for as long as he could remember. Jeonghan considered him his brother, his family. He would have wanted to stay by on Jun's side forever, but that was not possible. Every year, when the children in the Houston of Charity turned fourteen, they underwent a medical examination that defined their future. Through it, the doctors could know to which hierarchy the boys belonged, and then, they were sent to their destiny. Because the orphanage was only a fake. Its real purpose was to provide good merchandise to its buyers. Behind the name "House of Charity", its was the biggest and most lucrative business of all: the sale of slaves. The boys who turned out to be Alphas were bought by important people (businessmen or politicians), and sent to prestigious schools to prepare them in some such field. Betas, were especially requested for home’s care: butlers, gardeners, chauffeurs, etc. Of course, the most required were the Omegas. There was always someone willing to buy an Omega to serve in some brothel in the Red Light District, or in the worst case, for his own pleasure. The day Jun was examined was the last day Jeonghan saw him, but he never knew why. That had been two years ago, and today, it was Jeonghan turn. He was shaking from head to toe as he entered the room. He and four other boys were lined up, then they were examined by a doctor who looked over every inch of their naked bodies. Jeonghan was really scared, not only because of being touched without consent on every nook and cranny of his icy skin, but also because he didn't know what would happen after that. But he didn't have to wait long to find out the answer. A few minutes later, his clothes were handed to him, and he was pushed into a dark room with only a light shining on his face. 

“Jeonghan, fourteen years old" said a male voice that the boy didn't know where it came from. 

“He hasn't had his first heat yet. From now on we start purchase” the voice added.

Purchase? What was he talking about? What was going on? Jeonghan's heart was beating so fast, he was breathing hard, and too scared to even move. He stood there, frozen in the darkness, illuminated only by the light that reached his face, until he heard something that made him react.

“Sold to the gentleman in black!” 

Sold? he thought. But he didn't have time to react to those words, because a few seconds later, he was grabbed roughly by his arm and pulled out of the room. Outside, there was a guy he identified as the director of the orphanage, along with another man he had never seen before. The man had black hair, an earring in his right ear, and was dressed very smartly. The man was at least ten years older than Jeonghan himself. 

“You have made a very good purchase! He is worth every penny you paid for him" the director said.

“I hope so" the man replied. 

His gaze wandered for a second to Jeonghan's face, causing Jeonghan's body to freeze again. At that instant, a second man pulled his arm and dragged Jeonghan to a limousine.

“Get in!” the other man ordered. 

Jeonghan obeyed. Too late he realized he was trapped. The doors closed and he could not open them again. The subject climbed into the driver's seat, and next to him, in the passenger seat, sat the man with the earring. As the car drove on, Jeonghan saw the city for the first time. He had never been allowed to leave the orphanage, and for a minute, the sight of the streets, the buildings and the people, made him forget what was happening. Jeonghan was not aware of it all until, half an hour later, the car stopped and the doors opened. 

“Get out" the driver said, dragging Jeonghan by his arm again. 

Jeonghan was shocked. They were in a huge, luxurious mansion, with a sign that read SEVENTH HEAVEN. 

“This is your new home" Choi said. “This is where you will work from now on. You belong to me”.

Jeonghan looked at him, terrified.

“Take him inside and prepared him" Choi ordered to the driver. 

“As you wish, master" he replied.

The man bowed and took the boy, forcing him to enter the mansion. Inside, everything was as luxurious. Walls in warm tones, flowers in every corner, beautiful pictures of landscapes and animals, and beautiful boys walking around wearing colorful and perfect suits. Jeonghan and the driver walked up a long staircase and then entered a room.

“Master Choi want to be prepared" said the driver. 

A black-haired, slant-eyed boy, dressed in a beautiful kimono, bowed, and the fellow left. After that, the boy walked up to Jeonghan and hugged him tightly. It took Jeonghan a few seconds to recognize him. He was now wearing earrings, was taller and had considerably longer hair. But it was definitely him. 

“Jun?” Jeonghan whispered.


End file.
